Creation
by Parallel Example
Summary: Ahora que no le servía, su existencia no importaba. Él le salvó, le dio una utilidad, unos recuerdos, y lo guió siempre. Si ahora él, Frank Fontaine, quería matar a su creación, tenía el derecho. Este era el final, tanto de él como de Rapture.


_Tenía unas ganas de hacer algo así...¡Hacer un Fic de un videojuego! Y además estrenando sección es español. No espero recibir ningún review en una zona tan minimalista, pero me siento bien haciendo algo así de Bioshock, que es un juego que realmente me ha emocionado en todos los aspectos, especialmente en cuanto a la trama y su forma de desarrollarse. En fin, aquí lo tenéis. Disfrutadlo, es sólo un pequeño experimento._

* * *

-¡Te he dado todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres! – miró encolerizado al muchacho tendido sobre el férreo suelo, apenas consciente.- ¡Todo es gracias a mi! ¡Sin mí no serías nada!

Se le acababa el ADAM, y lo sabía muy bien. Si no conseguía algo pronto, su propia estructura genética volvería sus plásmidos contra él. No encontraba ni una gota de EVE en toda la habitación. Iba a morir. A no ser que…

-¡He sido lo más parecido a un padre que nunca has tenido! ¡Yo metí esos recuerdos en tu cabeza! ¿Crees que salvando a las pequeñas Frankensteins de Tenenbaum tu vida tendrá un significado? ¡Eres un iluso! – Él le creó. Cogió al hijo de aquella pobre mujer, aquella bailarina con la que pasó su antiguo enemigo Ryan tantas noches, y lo convirtió en un ser útil. Útil para él.

Irónico. Nadie más que él, y esa alemana desgraciada sabían la verdad. Y ella jamás diría nada. Jamás diría que Ryan fue asesinado por su propio hijo, convertido en su obediente gramola, como bien dijo en su día Suchong. ¡Él le dejó vivir, él, Frank Fontaine, y no Ryan, ni ninguno de esos pirados hipócritas! ¡Y no sólo le salvó, le dio un sentido a su vida, le convirtió en su esclavo! ¿Es que acaso alguien le había dado algo en su vida, más que eso? ¡No, nada! ¡Él creó sus recuerdos falsos, le hizo vivir plenamente hasta que le fue de utilidad!

¿Tenía algo de malo, pues, que ahora que ya no le es útil quiera acabar con él? ¡Ahora no le necesitaba, ya no necesitaba a nadie! Y si así era, la existencia de su pequeña obra ya carecía de sentido.

Siempre fue un hombre que aspiraba alto. Una vez cosechada su pequeña fortuna por todos sus trapicheos en Rapture (Ohh, como los iba a echar de menos…), tan sólo pensaba en vivir por todo lo alto en el exterior. Pero ahora… ¡Ahora tenía el ADAM, los plásmidos! ¡Era invencible, ahora él conquistaría el mundo! Todos serían sus esclavos, sus gramolas, sus perritos falderos, para siempre. Mataría a todo aquel que le cansase. ¿Acaso no era ese, el significado de gobernar sobre algo? ¡Él gobernaría el mundo!

-¡Deberías estarme agradecido! – gritó fuera de sí, extendiendo la gris mano sobre su querido hijo, dispuesto a arrancarle hasta la última gota de ADAM de su cuerpo. - ¡Si tu vida ha significado algo, es gracias sólo a mí!

Apenas a un palmo de su confundido rostro, sintió cómo los pequeños cuerpecitos de las repugnantes Little Sisters saltaba sobre él, y el increíblemente punzante dolor de las rojas agujas atravesándole incesantemente, incansablemente, inacabablemente, insaciablemente…

Antes de caer atisbó una última vez la mano de su esclavo, salpicada por aquella chispa verde y azul que conformaba la forma más avanzada del plásmido de incineración. Realmente era fuerte, había conseguido derrotarle, y no se había convertido en un monstruo con toda aquella recombinación.

Sin saber por qué, una gota de orgullo en él quebró su voluntad, cayendo de rodillas, muriendo ante la implacable masacre de aquellas dulces niñitas. Y, si bien no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, Frank Fontaine nunca supo por qué lo que más lamentó no fue el no gobernar la voluntad de la humanidad, ni el no conseguir convertir a todo el planeta en el esclavo al que dejaría morir cuando quisiera, sino el hecho de que no pudo volver a ver el rostro de su pequeño hijo.

* * *

_Me siento realmente bien. Ya sé que tanta exclamación y tanto "él" queda un poco extraño, pero creo que es una buena forma de expresar el carácter de Fontaine. Creo que hasta me ha quedado bonito, para ser un pequeño One-shot de esos que se hacen de conclusión sobre un personaje, hehe. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Yo lo he escrito en un momento de inspiración divina, entre página y página de estudio. Agradecería algún review, por modesto que sea. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta, que si me dejan un review todos los que leen...Los podría contar con una palma, hehe. Estoy realmente satisfecho conmigo mismo en este momento, y no me quiero enrollar con cosas en plan: "Ahora ver en el perfil, ha escrito 1 historia de Bioshock, y a sentirme mejor todavía.". En definitiva, espero que guste a los cuatro gatos que lo lean, ¡viva Bioshock, amigos! ¡Hahahahaha!_


End file.
